vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Banjo
Summary The hero of the Banjo-Kazooie games, Banjo is a gullible, lazy being who, unless forced to go on an adventure, is usually just laying around Spiral Mountain, sleeping, eating, or playing video games. Banjo is also accompanied by Kazooie, a snarky, mean-spirited sidekick. Most of the time, she resides in Banjo's backpack, although Banjo Tooie (second installment) finally allows her to trek outside of it. Together they go on numerous adventures to stop the evil witch Gruntilda from succeeding with her next evil plan. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. 8-B with Grenade eggs | 7-A Name: Banjo and Kazooie Origin: Banjo-Kazooie Gender: Male (Banjo); Female (Kazooie) Age: Unknown Classification: Honey Bear (Banjo); Red-Crested Breegull (Kazooie); Adventurers (both) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation (To a low extent), Flight (Kazooie), Claws (Banjo), pseudo Telekinesis and Matter Manipulation via the Magic Wrench, Invulnerability (Powered by golden feathers), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Kazooie's Battery, Ice, Fire and Grenade eggs respectively), Summoning (With Clockwork Eggs), Body Control (Kazooie can form her beak into a drill head, among other things), Shapeshifting (Can change into various creatures), Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery (Can drive/pilot numerous different vehicles), Weapon Mastery, Size Manipulation, Hammerspace and Pocket Reality Manipulation (With Banjo's backpack, it can apparently expand and decrease in space at will), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Jumped inside a burning boiler and they were both completely unaffected. Banjo is unaffected by far hotter temperatures when inside the Shack Pack), Toon Force, Healing (By sleeping on his backpack), Regeneration (Mid, regenerated from being crushed in just a few seconds), Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Gruntilda's soul) Attack Potency: Building level (They have fought a few monsters that should be building level via size). City Block level with Grenade Eggs | Mountain level via vehicle (Was able to destroy Grunty's Vehicle which had enough power to destroy Spiral Mountain Speed: Peak Human via Banjo. Superhuman+ via Kazooie. Supersonic+ flight speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level | Mountain level (They can tank attacks from Grunty's vehicles in Nuts and Bolts) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range; several dozen meters with eggs Standard Equipment: His backpack, Magic Wrench, and Eggs Intelligence: Fairly intelligent. They are both skilled combatants who are able to use a variety of special team moves and strategies. On top of this, they have extensive mechanical knowledge, knowing how to operate and build advanced vehicles like Cars, Planes, Boats, etc. Weaknesses: Kazooie is very hot headed and Banjo can be lazy at times, weaker when separated Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blue Egg:' Kazooie shoots out standard Eggs. *'Fire Egg:' Kazooie shoots fireball eggs out of her mouth. *'Grenade Egg:' Kazooie shoots them out and can cause damage on a city block level. *'Ice Eggs:' Kazooie shoots a ball of ice and anyone it hits gets frozen (she can fire two at a time). *'Clockwork Kazooie Egg:' Kazooie shoots an egg that sends out mini kazooie robot that blows up. *'Golden Eggs:' Same as standard eggs, but shoots very rapidly. *'Proximity Eggs:' Kazooie shoots out mine bomb eggs. *'Battery Egg:' Kazooie shoots an egg that shock anyone it hits. *'Breegull Blaster:' Banjo uses Kazooie as a hand-held gun. *'Magic Wrench:' This Wrench allows Banjo and Kazooie to build vehicles out of thin air and levitate objects (including large vehicles the size of large buildings. Key: Base | Vehicle Note: Banjo & Kazooie respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Birds Category:Duos Category:Adventurers Category:Athletes Category:Pilots Category:Mechanics Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Claw Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Size Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7